


The Professor's Bathroom

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Lix</p><p>Everyone goes to the Prefects Bathroom to fuck, where's the originality in that? Seamus and Dean, being so original and intelligent, go find another room where they can get in a bath and have a nice, long fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Well, I think if you honestly believe I own these beautiful, sexy characters, then you are too stupid to read this story ;)
> 
> Author's Note: SLASH, yay! Sex. Bubblebath.

Seamus and Dean were horny. Of course, that in itself isn't really that interesting, when were they not horny? But this time they were horny and in need of a little bit of gratification. But where in a boarding school could one possibly get the privacy for a good long shag?

"It's a damn shame that neither of us managed to be made prefects, I bet the Prefect's bathroom is perfect for fucking in." was Seamus' intelligent perspective.

"Yeah, well, we can't do anything about that now. We're not prefects, I haven't a clue where any of our Prefects are, so we can't talk them into giving us the password, so we'll have to find somewhere else."

"Like where?" whine, whine, whine.

Dean suddenly wore a huge, slightly evil grin. "It's a full moon tonight, love."

"Oh, well that's very nice, what does astronomy or whatever have to do with fucking? I wanna get laid!"

Dean lent in close to his boyfriend, "You know, I've heard about the Professor's suites... those teachers are all so fucking spoilt, they have those huge corner baths you can fit orgies in if you need to."

Seamus was looking more interested... "And where are we going to get a Professor's suite?"

"It's full moon tonight. Which means..."

Seamus finally shared Dean's grin, "Professor Lupin isn't going to be needing his room till dawn at the earliest... Dean, you are wonderful. Let's go."

And with that they went to find Professor Lupin's rooms. They found them easily without even being seen, and simply opened the door when they realised there weren't even any locking charms on it. Maybe Professor Lupin had come to the conclusion that, having seen his robes, people would assume he had nothing worth taking anyway. He may not have owned anything worth nicking, but his bathroom easily lived up to the boys expectations, and was well worth borrowing for a little while.

And so Seamus and Dean stripped briskly, wanting to make the most of their time together. They made good use of some Apple scented bubble bath and filled the large tub almost to the brim. With a smile, Dean turned off the main lights and used his wand to create a beautiful candle- lit effect instead. Seamus beamed "Beautiful." he decided.

With that, Dean simply lifted the smaller boy up and carried him into the bath, sitting them both down in the hot, soothing water.

"So it was a good idea?" he asked Seamus, who was still cradled in his arms.

"Of course." Seamus sighed, wriggling a little to enjoy the water and bubbles against his skin. There were only showers in the student's dorms, and a chance to relax in a deep, bubble-filled tub with the love of your life was an experience to be appreciated to the full. He felt Dean's body react to his squirming and sat up to grin at his lover, moving his body more firmly against Dean's erection. Dean simply picked up the soap he had brought along (there was no knowing how many hairs one would find on the soap of a man who turned into a dog... sorry, wolf, once a month, and that was plain icky...) and started to lather up his hands. He put the soap back down, and started to massage Seamus' broad shoulders with his soapy hands. Seamus almost purred, leaning contentedly back onto his beautiful dark lover. Dean gently worked the joints of Seamus' shoulders and rubbed softly at the muscles of his neck, before moving down his back and kneading at the muscles there, with a quick rub of Seamus' ass as well. He moved his arms around Seamus' body and started to rub firmly over Seamus' abs, flicking only briefly over the blonds' taut nipples, despite Seamus' anguished moan as he moved on. He picked up the soap once more and used it to work up a decent lather on Seamus' flat stomach before moving lower. He discreetly ignored Seamus' groin, instead moving the soap over shuddering inner thighs, then pulling Seamus' legs up so they were tucked against the boys chest and cleaning his calves and feet.

Once finished, he moved on to quickly washing the soap off with the bubbly water, then he filled his cupped hands with water and used it to wet Seamus' sandy hair. He massaged Seamus' scalp as he shampooed his hair, and noticed that Seamus must have been getting even more aroused as he worked, as his lovers' hand slipped between his legs and started to tug on his erection. Dean reached around and smacked Seamus' hand away. "Don't touch yourself like that. Wait for me to get to that bit." he grinned.

Seamus pouted for a moment, then sunk his head below the water, rinsing out all shampoo from his hair. "Right, now it's your turn."

The Irish boy turned in the tub so he was facing Dean and picked up the soap. He lathered his hands and then started to soap Dean's chest. He rubbed his hands lightly over Dean's abs and stomach, feeling the dark boy quivering beneath his touch. Then he ran one finger tip in a circle round one dark nipple, watching it get firmer as if begging for his attentions. He ignored Dean's obvious desire for his nipples to be touched, and instead stroked his lover's trembling muscles, before suddenly he tugged hard on one nipple, causing Dean to cry out lowly. With that, he moved on, picking up the soap and lathering it on Dean's shoulders. He moved into Dean's lap, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as he pressed up against the taller boy so he could soap his back. Dean could feel Seamus' breath against his ear, coming so soft it almost felt unintentional... Seamus rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his lips unmoving against Dean's long neck as his hands moved lower to clean first Dean's lower back and then to rub slowly at Dean's ass. Almost accidentally, Seamus slipped a finger between the cheeks of Dean's butt and Dean couldn't help thrust up against his lover as his arousal increased dramatically.

Seamus pulled away slightly and started to clean his lovers legs, which were stretched out beneath his. He worked slowly on the inner thighs, massaging them gently and completely ignoring the erection his hands, seemingly unintentionally, kept brushing. Dean gave up, his arousal suddenly too great to control. His hands abruptly grasped Seamus' hips, pulled the smaller boy back into his lap, and he pushed his arousal right at Seamus' opening. Seamus simply groaned, and pushed himself down.

Dean would have tried to stop his lover and ensure his well- being, but he'd never coped well with teasing from Seamus, and so simply hoped the soapy water around them was enough to make his movement easy on his partner, too horny to hold back. He moved slowly in and out of Seamus and was relieved to find his lover was responding with pleasure- filled moans and none of the evidence of pain he'd feared. He arched up into Seamus, pushing as deep as he could go, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in deep again.

Seamus was soon moaning and begging for more, pleading for harder, faster, anything, just more...

Dean relented, and pounded into his smaller lover, splashing water onto the floor and bubbles onto the walls as he took Seamus as hard as he could. Seamus scrabbled at Dean's back, scratched thin red lines down it with his nails as he worked his hips relentlessly above Dean's, talking ceaselessly but incoherently as he got closer to coming. Dean grabbed tight hold of Seamus' erection, intending to stroke it in time with his thrusts, but that touch was all Seamus needed, and his body tightened around Dean as he came, still thrusting his hips violently. Seamus' release brought about Dean's, and they collapsed together after their intense orgasms, allowing the warm water to soothe their trembling bodies. Dean had just enough energy to get them both out of the bath and spread out on top of a couple of towels on the floor before they both fell asleep.

They woke several hours later as the very first hints of light started to peak through the bathroom window. For a moment they were very proud of themselves for having found a way to have mind- blowing sex within the confines of school without getting caught. And then suddenly realised that if dawn was breaking, they were about to get caught. With a speed that defies description, they raced around the room casting spells to clear up the bubbles and water which decorated the floor and walls, to clean the towels they had fallen asleep upon. They were just reaching for their clothes when they heard the suite door open...

For a second, the two lovers stared at each other, before Seamus noticed the airing cupboard, and dragged Dean and their clothes inside it. The boys waited for Professor Lupin to come in, fearing discovery any moment... only fear does funny things to people, especially people pressed up against their naked lovers in a confined space, and Seamus found himself almost instantly aroused. He wiggled his erection against Dean's hips, only to have Dean snap, "What the fuck are you doing, Seamus? There's a teacher out there, we're not going to fuck now!"

Seamus looked up with a pout for a moment, then grinned and dropped to his knees. Dean could only watch in surprise as his lover gave him a cheeky smirk and then took his cock into his mouth and sucked it into life.

"Seamus..." Dean protested half- heartedly.

"If we're damned, we may as well be completely damned." Seamus reasoned. "If we're caught by a teacher naked in his closet, we may as well be fucking when he catches us." and with that he again started sucking hard on Dean's cock. With all the excitement of having a teacher right outside ready to catch them, and of course the fact that Seamus Finnigan gave mind- blowing blowjobs, Dean came within a few minutes, biting his fist hard to quiet his cries of release.

"Dress." he managed to say once Seamus had pulled away, and for once the sandy- haired boy obeyed. They hurriedly slipped into their clothes, then, picking up some of their Gryffindor pluck, crept out of the cupboard to try and check where Lupin was. They peaked around the door of the bathroom and were relieved to find Lupin had fallen fast asleep on the sofa, evidently exhausted by the change. The two boys slipped stealthily past their sleeping teacher and then out into the hallway. Once out, Seamus pushed Dean into the nearest broom cupboard.

"Fucking hell, fuck me now, Dean, it's so sexy almost getting caught, I'm going to die if you don't do something about this hard- on."


End file.
